Talk:RWBY/@comment-4010415-20150413122516
Y'know, they could probably follow the Disney standards for how they show dark stuff, considering they, for some reason, want RWBY to be kid-friendly. I mean, in Tarzan, we ended up seeing a silhouette of Clayton hanged by the vines. That was pretty fucked up. Not to mention the whole thing about Tarzan's parents having been killed by a jaguar, Tarzan killing said jaguar, and Clayton running around with a damn rifle and, I think, shooting it at Tarzan and stuff. Simba's dad, in The Lion King, was trampled to death, and Scar was probably eaten alive by his hyenas. They had enough sense to realize that maaaybeeee including the fact that Scar wanted to make babies with Nala whether she liked it or not... shouldn't be in the movie. That's why she ran away from the pride lands, by the way. Surprise! In The Little Mermaid, Ursula got stabbed by a ship. They actually showed Mulan bleeding from a cut. They showed a battlefield covered in corpses, albeit the corpses were mostly buried in snow (I mean at the burned village, not the Hun army). They had a whole scene where the captain sadly honors his father's death. Early on in the movie, right after Mulan runs off to join the army, we actually get this dialogue: "She could be killed!" "If I reveal her... she will be." They had that friggin scene where Xanyu was all "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" and his archer dude pulled back an arrow, said "Just one," and it cuts to black as he releases the arrow. These are considered children's movies, and they were able to show darker, serious, more adult stuff while keeping things considered child-friendly. I mean, geez, we weren't asking for a massacre in Breach. Just for them to show something that made the Grimm actually look dangerous! They could've shown that King Taijitu breaking into that bakery with its other head being the one Nora attacks. They could've shown civilians cornered by Ursai. They could've shown a civilian being dragged by a Beowolf. They could've shown a big Nevermore picking up a civilian and flying away with them. They could've shown Creeps jumping onto someone's car and starting to break through the windshield with the driver cowering inside. All these ideas are child-friendly and actually show people in danger! This would've made things more tense because, while teams RWBY and JNPR were trying to take care of the Grimm near them, they knew that civilians around them were in danger, and they couldn't get to them quite yet. Also, Ruby saying "A lot of people got hurt" doesn't really cut it. I'm not asking for her to say "A lot of people died, it was a bloodbath." Maybe "A lot of people didn't make it" and have her be really sad about it because, damn it, her whole thing is "I wanna be a hero and save everyone!" Spark some actual development for this child. "We couldn't protect everyone. We failed them." Man, am I rambly lately.